Phantasm
by MusicChiller27
Summary: Part 1 of 2 - Dean's wish for a normal life comes true, but at a heavy price.


**Phantasm**

"Dean…"

Nibbling on his earlobe slowly stirred Dean's body awake, his green eyes slowly prying open to stare up at the ceiling. Then he quickly realized he wasn't alone in bed and slid his eyes over to the beautiful woman halfway on top of him. She smiled, brown eyes twinkling with mischief and Dean's mind registered they were both naked under the white sheet. Her hardened nipples brushed against his chest while continuing to trace his lobe with her tongue and moved lower to his strong jaw line.

"I was wondering if I'd have to resort to drastic measures to get you up." She crooned seductively, gliding her hands down his muscular chest beneath the sheet while placing hot kisses along his Adam's apple and collarbones.

Dean was confused, not recognizing this woman and figured he must've had another long night in a bottle of whiskey. Not only that, but he was sharing a room with Sam and his brother had seen enough of his bare ass to last him a lifetime. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a low groan when her soft hand wrapped around his throbbing shaft, gently pumping. Hell, who was he to deny this beautiful woman another romp in bed? She obviously enjoyed it last night when he picked her up at a bar, though Dean couldn't recall doing any of that either. Alcohol truly was the work of Lucifer and that thought alone made Dean snort, gaining the attention of those hypnotic brown orbs again.

"What is it?" Worry etched in her flawless features. "Do you want to do this?"

That was a loaded question, Dean thought, bolting upright planting the beautiful woman in his lap securely with his cock probing her wet sex. "Does it feel like I don't want to?" He murmured huskily, sealing his mouth to hers in a heated kiss and slowly began pushing past her wet folds to sink his cock inside of her receptive body.

"Oh Dean…" She purred approvingly, burying her fingers in his soft short brown hair while adjusting to his massive girth. "Oh baby, you feel so good inside of me…"

Tight didn't come close to describe this woman's pussy and Dean had a hard time thinking straight, his cock straining against her walls. Hadn't he stretched her out a little the night before? Apparently not. Dean hissed between clenched teeth, his whole body tensed and coiled, ready to snap his hips to bury fully inside of her. What if she was a virgin? He didn't want to hurt her. Hell, he didn't even know her name! Dean pushed those asinine thoughts away for the time being and focused on making this woman climax for him, experimentally withdrawing his cock before slamming back inside of her.

She crashed her mouth down on his to keep from screaming out, trying to be quiet, but the feeling of his cock inside of her was exquisite. "W-We don't have much time, baby…as much as I want this slow, we have to make it quick." Before Dean knew what was happening, she pulled away from him long enough to turn around on all fours, sticking her pert backside in the air. "Take me, Dean…"

So she was in a rush to get out of this hotel room too, eh? Dean smirked, gripping her hips and refused to deny the golden brown haired woman anything. It wasn't the first time a woman wanted a slice of Dean Winchester and definitely wouldn't be the last. He didn't waste time and snapped his hips again to thrust inside of her, groaning louder. Whoever heard them would be jealous, bottom line, and Dean honestly didn't care as long as he gave this woman the best sex of her life – something to remember him by. Yes, he was shallow and confident enough in his mind to know her performed well in the bedroom.

"Oh baby harder, I need it…" She pleaded, gasping when his hands slid from her lower abdomen up her toned feminine body until they reached her breasts, tweaking her nipples. "Mmm I love it when you do that…"

"Good, I was hoping I didn't disappoint you, sweetheart." Dean grunted in response, beads of sweat procuring on his forehead and drew the woman up until her back pressed against his chest. "Goddamn!"

"You never could."

Her head lulled to the side when Dean sealed his mouth to her neck over her pulse point, his fingers continuously rolling her nipples. He had strong calloused hands that felt rough yet gentle all at the same time. Dean's thrusts became a little deeper and faster, his hand venturing from her breast to her sensitive clit stroking it mercilessly. His other hand was attached to the arm wrapping around her waist to prevent her from crumbling before he was ready to end their torment. The combination of his fingers stroking her bundle of nerves combined when his deep powerful thrusts was too much to handle all at once. Too many sensations for her body to take – an overload on her wits. Dean felt her shatter against him, her inner walls caving in around his cock to the point of strangulation. He really had to fight off his release, not wanting this to end yet and pushed her down on all fours again, taking complete control of this sexual bout.

"Cum Dean, we have to hurry…" Her voice was nothing more than a shaky whisper, her whole body trembling from the aftershocks of her first orgasm. "Oh god…"

For whatever reason, she was in a massive hurry to get out of here, so Dean didn't hold back his climax. With a few more deep thrusts, he finally exploded inside of her quaking body and both cried out each other's names. Dean released her to fall back on the bed in a sweaty satisfied heap, trying to calm his heart rate while the woman remained on her stomach, golden brown hair covering most of her face. His eyes closed for a few minutes, only to open when the woman crawled back up the length of his body to softly brush her mouth to his.

"Come on sleepyhead, we have to get up. I'll go start breakfast for everyone." Bouncing out of bed, the woman pulled on some panties and a robe on her way out the door, leaving behind a perplexed Dean.

What the hell? Dean finally noticed his surroundings and came to the conclusion he wasn't in a hotel room. No. This was an actual bedroom in what looked to be a nice house. When did he get here? Did he let the woman take him home from the bar last night? Confused, Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed to stand up and noticed some pictures hanging on the walls. There was a collage of the woman he just banged in a white wedding dress and…him.

"Son of a bitch…" Dean grunted with wide eyes and noticed something else hanging on the wall above the collage of wedding photos. "Nicole Miles and Dean Winchester married on…" He was MARRIED?

Sure enough, Dean looked down at his left hand and saw the white gold band around his left ring finger, green eyes widening more. Something DEFINITELY wasn't right. Where the hell was he and what happened? How'd he get here? Dean had a hard time breathing, eyebrows drawn together in confusion and immediately dressed in blue jeans, a short sleeved grey top and hunter green long sleeved buttoned up shirt. This wasn't real; it couldn't be. Then he heard a tiny voice from the bedroom doorway, a sweet angelic sound that rocked Dean's body to its foundation.

"Daddy?"

Slowly turning around, Dean stared down at the beautiful green eyed little girl with golden brown hair. She couldn't have been more than 5 – 6 at most. She had on a Disney Princess nightgown that went to her knobby knees and a sleepy expression on her face. Dean was entranced by her, every part of him wanting to reach out and touch the little girl, but fear held him back. What the hell was going on? First a wife and now a kid – a baby girl with his eyes yet looked like his wife…Nicole.

"Is Daddy okay?"

Dean smiled and walked over to sit on the bed, his eyes never leaving the little girl. "Y-Yeah, Daddy is fine." He blinked when she bounded over to him and hopped on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. All Dean could do was return the embrace and closed his eyes, trying not to lose himself in whatever world he was in.

"Mommy downstairs making panniecakes." The little girl pulled back to lock spitting image eyes on him, kissing his cheek. "Come on Daddy, panniecakes!"

Dean could only let the child lead him out of the room downstairs to the huge kitchen where Nicole was located, the smell of breakfast lingering in the air. "There you two are!" Nicole smiled brilliantly, plopping some more pancakes on top of the already building stack. "Dean, go take Sammy to the table and take the plates, please."

"Sammy?" He hadn't meant for the question to pop out, but sometimes his mouth ran away with him.

Nicole arched a brow at her husband. "Yes, our daughter Samantha. Put her at the table please so I can finish these."

Samantha…Did they name their daughter after his brother? "Speaking of Sammy, I should give him a call today."

"Sure, I know he'd love to hear from you. Jess and I are going shopping for the baby, so maybe you guys can hang out and watch the football game or something. I'm taking Sammy with, so the house will be all yours." Nicole set the pancakes down on the table along with the eggs, hash browns, bacon and sausage links, brown eyes sparkling at her family.

Jess…Jessica was alive? Now Dean KNEW this wasn't real or had to be a dream, setting the little girl in a chair at the table. He decided to test a theory and helped Nicole with the condiments, making Samantha's plate cutting her pancakes up.

"Maybe we can go over to Mom and Dad's…"

Nicole nodded and softly kissed Dean on the mouth before sitting down to eat, making her husband a plate of delicious home-cooked food. Dean ate silently, trying to wrap his mind around everything happening and looked at the little girl chowing down on the food. Something wasn't right. Was Mom and Dad really alive in whatever world this was? Dean finished eating, kissed Nicole goodbye and flew out the door to his black sleek '67 Impala, sliding behind the wheel.

"Come on baby, time to go do some digging."

Sure enough, Mary and John Winchester were alive and well with John mowing the yard and Mary sewing when Dean arrived at their house. They all lived in Lawrence, Kansas, with no signs of hunting anywhere in sight. Dean called Sam to check in and Jessica was alive as well, answering his phone since Sam was in the shower. Where the hell was he and what kind of sick twisted game was this? He tried remembering the last thing he did prior to waking up in bed with Nicole and finding out he was also a father, but nothing registered. It was almost as if his memory was wiped clean and the only reality he saw was the one he currently lived in.

Later on that night after a day full of drinking beer and watching the football game with his brother, Dean spent hours making love to his wife. This was the normal, simpler life as opposed to being a hunter of supernatural creatures. Nicole's throaty moans told Dean he was doing everything right, hitting her sweet spot, and rolled over to where he towered over her. Suddenly, her beautiful face and warm brown eyes glowed blue, a hand coming up to try touching him also glowing blue.

"NO!"

Dean scrambled out of bed while Nicole jumped off of it to land in front of him, black tattoo markings etched across her once flawless face. Djinn! It was a Djinn! Dean suddenly recalled going to investigate one and that was the last thing he remembered. Rolling up to his feet stark naked, Dean rushed out of the room with the Nicole Djinn hot on his trail and flew down the stairs. Silver. He had to find a pure silver knife and dip it in lamb's blood and…

* * *

"Dean? DEAN! Dean, wake up please!"

Slowly, his green eyes fluttered open with a single tear sliding down his cheek and Sam breathed a huge sigh relief. "S-Sammy…" He grunted in a whisper, arms feeling as though they may fall off from being tied up so long. "Where is the s-son of a bitch…?"

"Dead. Come on, we need to get you out of here." Sam cut the ropes from his brother's wrists and freed Dean, helping him wrapping an arm around his neck.

Dean shook his head, trying to regain his bearings and pulled away from Sam, stumbling. "S-Someone else is here…trapped…" He coughed, holding the side of his neck where the IV had been inserted from the blood bag to keep him alive.

"Where? How do you know?"

Not answering at first, Dean moved past Sam through the abandoned warehouse and turned the corner, his heart nearly stopping. There she was, hanging from ropes the same way Dean had been moments ago. Her face was grey and full of veins, a single tear slipping down at her cheek the closer Dean approached until he stood in front of her. Even through the catatonic state, Dean recognized the soft brown eyes and golden brown hair – his Djinn wife, Nicole. If that was even her name. They cut the woman down and Dean lifted her in his arms, already regaining some of his strength while Sam followed with a ton of a questions and zero answers.

"I got you, sweetheart." He murmured quietly to her, hoping they weren't too late in saving her and wondered how long she'd been captive.

Once they dropped the woman off at a nearby hospital, Dean let Sam drive and leaned his head against the window, hoping she'd be alright. So far, her heart and pulse were strong according to the doctors. Dean and Sam waited to make sure she didn't die, feeling responsible for what happened even though it wasn't their fault.

"Dean, you alright, man?"

"Yeah – yeah just thinking, is all." Dean cracked open a much needed beer and took a long swig of it, rubbing the back of his neck.

"About the phantasm world you were in? Was she part of it?" Sam had to ask, turning onto a back road since highways were the last place for a hunter.

Her sweet smile and soft mouth pierced Dean's mind, making him sigh wistfully at all the memories from his Djinn world. "Something like that." Leaning his head back, Dean shut his eyes for a few hours of actual sleep and turned the radio on, dreaming of soft brown eyes and a life he wished really existed.

The End.


End file.
